So wrong, It's right
by LoveMeInstead
Summary: A new year of High School could mean many things, but for Bella Swan, this meant breaking the rules. A new English teacher could change her life more than she ever knew. "Edward this is so wrong." He smiled. "Silly Bella, that's what makes this so right.


**Acknowledgement.**

All character belong to the wonderful and talented Stephine Meyer. None belong to me unless I decide to add some in later on. Chapters will be be either in Bella or Edwards's point of view, so I hope nothing will be confusing.

Criticism is more than welcome but please, nothing too harsh :D

I will also be one of the people who has slow updates. I take quite a while when it comes to writing chapters.

Well this is all I could really think about for now so I guess there is only one thing left to do.

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

**Prolouge.**

"Cullen are you crazy?"He just laughed and tugged on my hand even more. He was acting like a child in a toy store, and even though I had no idea what brought this on I must say, I liked this side of him. I was so used to him being so wound up and head down in work that I had no idea he could be like this. "Edward it's raining. Where are we going?" As if to prove a point, thunder clashed through the sky, lighting the darkness even for a tiny bit. My heels were making contact with the ground so fast that they felt as if they were about to break. I was absolutely soaked, from head to toe. I tried to slow down, which didn't do much good since Eddie here was still pulling me by the hand.

We stopped when we reached the garden house behind the old cottage. It was dark, cold and I was really confused. I told Edward about this place when he took me on our first date. Yeah, we had to do it in secret but I'm not complaining. I told him that this was practically my dream home. I was amazed that he even remembered it "Do you trust me?"

I laughed, looking up at Edward to see of he was serious. When I looked into his eyes there was no little twinkle to show he was playing around. _Why would he ask that? _I thought. "Of course I trust you Edward. I trust you with my life."

He gently placed a hand on each side of my face and brought us closer together. The electricity never failed to spring to life when ever we would be this close. He was a centimetre away from kissing me when he whispered, "You _really _shouldn't of said that." He smiled that _pantie dropping _smile and his lips came crashing down on mine in a passionate, toe curling kiss. My hands, like they had a mind of their own, whet straight to his hair. Pulling and tugging as the kiss grew deeper.

It was only when we needed a breath that we actually pulled away. I looked deep into his eyes, feeling the love that we both shared flow through the both of of us. "What are we doing here?" I asked. Edward fiddled around in his pocket till he pulled out a chain and key and walked to the front door of the garden house. My eye brows shot up. It opened

"Um, how did you get the key for that?" Edward ignored my question and held out his arm for my to hold and walked me to the center of the plat form. "Do you remember when I finally got the balls to kiss you?" I smiled and nodded my head, to show that I do and for him to continue. "I knew that what I felt for you was more than just a simple attraction when I first saw you in class. I tried to forget you, honestly I did. _"She your student Cullen. Your fucking student" _but no matter how many times I told myself this I just couldn't. That night, when I kissed you, I realised that you were the one for me Swan. You're beautiful, smart, funny and you don't take no shit from me." I giggled like the love sick teenager I was. Edward wiped the tears that had began to fall with his thumb and rubbed his nose against mine. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

I smiled, the memory so clear in mind that it could of been yesterday. "Edward this is so wrong." I quoted. A small smile was threatening to breake though on his face. "Silly Bella, that's what makes this so right." He let me go and got down on to the floor. I gasped. _Oh god! _Hid head shot up. "Jeez Swan, I'm only tying my shoe." I glared at him, and gently pushed him on the shoulder. He held up his hands in surrender and gave me his famous smirk. "Okay, okay!"

Still on one knee and with nervous, shaky hands he held on to my left hand and showed me a ring. My hand went to cover my mouth. It was his mothers ring. I had fell in love with it the first time Esme should it to me. It was so simple yet absolutely breath taking. "I know you're still in school and at the moment I'm still your teacher but truth be told, I couldn't give a rats arse. I love you Bella, so much and nothing will come between that" He took the ring out from the box and slid it onto my finger. I was crying like a total baby by now. "Marry me Bella. Make me the luckiest bastard to walk the earth."

* * *

**Where, there you have it. The prolouge to So wrong, It's right.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, so please leave your love by clicking the review button below.**

**I wrote the prolouge in the spur of the moment during my art class today and I did some tweeking once I got home. So I hope I've done well.  
**


End file.
